When It's Just Me and You
by 3BFFs
Summary: After a fight with Hibari at work, Mimiko is sent home for a few days to calm down. However, when she learns that she and Jiro are alone for a day perhaps she can find some love? Rated T for kissing, cursing, accusations and blood.


**Author's Note: **You guys and gals want JiroxMimiko well here you go. This is my Valentine's Day gift to you lovely people~

**Disclaimer:** Black Blood Brothers does not belong to me, but if I did then there would be an omake series where the cast turns into cats.

* * *

Mimiko sighed as she stared up at the ceiling of her bedroom, thinking over her argument earlier today.

* * *

_Mimiko was busy working on her report, after escorting a group of rather flirtatious vampires into the __Special Zone she had to document their names, bloodlines, and which houses they went to. Most wound up going to the Coven, and of course she had a run in with Zelman Clock, which still made her blush thinking about it. She was almost done proof-reading it when Hibari ran up to her. _

_"Miss Mimiko we need to talk," Hibari stated, her tone and stature serious as opposed to her usual over the top self. _

_"Sure thing, I'm almost done anyway," Mimiko replied as she saved her work before following her co-worker into the private lounge by the kitchen. Once there Hibari shut the door and turned to face Mimiko, arms crossed over her chest._

_"Alright Miss Mimiko spill it. Who do you love, the Silver Blade or Zelman Clock?" Hibari asked, her tone much like an officer interrogating a suspect in a murder case. _

_"Wh-what are you talking about!? I-I don't have feelings like that towards them!" Mimiko defended, her cheeks turning a nice shade of red. Hibari looked away, her eyes hidden by her bangs._

_"Then why? Why do you constantly flirt with them!?" Hibari shouted, turning to face her with tears in her eyes. _

_"I-I'm not flirting with them! I'm just doing my job! Besides I thought you liked Haru from accounting," Mimiko sighed, not sure what had gotten into th younger girl. _

_"He likes you better. I'm not sure why, you must be sleeping around with someone to peak his interest," Hibari snapped, hands at her sides. Mimiko was now angered by this, she was by no means a prostitute and here Hibari was accusing her of such a thing. _

_"I'm not sleeping with anyone Hibari!" Mimiko shouted before turning away. Hibari tackled Mimiko to the ground and the two started a rather interesting cat fight. Rinsuke happened to be passing by when he heard the two start to tumble. He immediately ran in to try and stop the fight, only to be knocked out by a stray shoe flying at his head. _

* * *

After that Mimiko could barely remember anything, only that she had a few bite marks from Hibari. She remembered being reprimanded by Jannai and also that she and Hibari were to be out of work for a while. Mimiko didn't say anything to Jiro or Kotaro about the fight, just saying that she got hurt on a job and was out to recover. While Kotaro bought it Jiro looked suspicious of the validity of her words but refrained from saying anything due to Kotaro being in the room.

"Ugh, what am I going to do?" Mimiko asked herself, hoping Jiro wasn't up to hear her.

"How about telling me why you got into a fight with Hibari," she heard from the corner of her room. She silently cursed before turning the light on, revealing Jiro standing in the corner with a stern look on his face. Mimiko huffed, she knew this was coming. Trying not to tell Jiro something was like trying to keep your parents from finding out about a bad grade, they'd find out sooner or later.

"Don't worry about it Jiro, when I get back to work I'll patch things up with her," she replied before going to turn the light off. She gasped when she felt Jiro's hand on her wrist, feeling her skin tingle from his mere touch.

"Mimiko, I'm worried about you. You got hurt and don't want to tell me. I'm supposed to protect you. Don't you trust me," Jiro said sincerely, his eyes betraying his usually stoic face. Mimiko looked into his eyes, seeing how hurt he must feel.

"Jiro, you wouldn't understand," Mimiko sighed, looking away. Jiro cupped her cheek, surprising her by the feeling. He had taken his gloves off while she was lost in his eyes, deciding that the skin to skin contact would get her to open up. Mimiko blushed, Jiro's hands were rather soft and gentle despite belonging to such a strong swordsman.

"Mimiko, please. I need to know why. I hate seeing you cry," Jiro whispered, his seductive voice made Mimiko shiver.

"I," Mimiko started before simply deciding to stay silent. She couldn't tell Jiro, it would reveal how she truly felt about him. "It's nothing, just go to sleep." Jiro sat down beside her, shaking his head before pushing her down.

"Very well, if I'm going to bed so are you," Jiro stated before pulling the covers over her before laying beside her.

"I-I meant in your coffin," Mimiko snapped before gasping. Jiro pulled her close, resting his head in her hair and sighing contently. Mimiko noticed how much younger Jiro looked when he was relaxed, almost like a man around her age if not a year or two younger.

"Don't worry Mimiko, I'm not going to hurt you," Jiro murmured before kissing her forehead and closing his eyes. Mimiko noticed how after a moment or two his tight hold loosened and his breathing slowed. She smiled before kissing his cheek and falling asleep snuggled against him.

"I love you," she whispered to him, falling asleep after seeing him smile subconsciously.

* * *

When Mimiko walked into the kitchen the next morning surprise couldn't even describe what she felt. Standing here at the stove was Jiro, who in a rather sexy apron was cooking some breakfast.

"Good morning Mimiko. Did you sleep well last night?" Jiro greeted as he plated the finished meal.

"I-uh-you," was all Mimiko could manage to choke out before just shutting up and sitting to eat. Their meal passed with an awkward silence and a few moments of eye contact, but neither proved to ease the building tension between them.

* * *

"Where's Kotaro?" Mimiko asked as she was washing the dishes from breakfast. Mimiko was worried about the blonde boy missing breakfast, especially since Jiro made it. He was a very good cook and everything seemed to taste much better when Kotaro was there to brighten the mood.

"He's playing with Sei and decided to spend the night. It's just the two of us for now," Jiro answered with a small smirk at the blush that stained Mimiko's cheeks when he said it was just the two of them.

"R-right, I suppose you'll be going back to sleep then," Mimiko said before turning away from him. She blinked and instead of facing the hallway she was facing Jiro, who had her pinned against the wall and one hand beside her face against the wall.

"Why sleep when I have such a beautiful woman to keep me company?" Jiro purred as his eyes darkened with lust and hunger. Mimiko's face as a bright red as she stared helplessly into Jiro's hypnotizing eyes.

"Y-you aren't acting like yourself Jiro. You must be ill," Mimiko stated awkwardly as she tried to push the Old Blood away from her. Jiro tilted her chin up to gaze into her honey-brown eyes. His lips gently caressed her cheek before travelling down her chin to her neck.

"Not ill Mimiko, but thirsty. I wish to drink your blood and be able to have you hear my thoughts. I'm out of practice," Jiro replied as his lips brushed against Mimiko's neck. The brunette gripped onto Jiro's shirt, hoping to distract herself from Jiro's strange behavior.

Jiro slowly licked her skin to moisten it before he sank his aching fangs into her succulent neck. Mimiko's gasp broke through the silence as he suckled on the blood dribbling from the punctured skin. She moaned softly as Jiro took a long suck before breaking off and licking her puncture mark. Jiro then licked his slightly red lips, causing his dear friend to moan yet again. She then slowly fell unconscious in Jiro's arms, drained from his feeding. Jiro simply smiled at her before kissing her forehead and carrying her to the couch.

* * *

Mimiko turned in her sleep, having visions of Jiro's memories play in her mind.

* * *

_Mimiko watched as a very young Jiro toddled through the grass barefoot, giggling as he chased after a butterfly that had previously landed on his nose. He tripped a few times, but got right back up as giggly as before he fell. Jiro was rather adorable, especially his chubby little cheeks and his enthusiasm. _

_"He's so innocent and cute. I wonder if he were to have a child would it be as innocent," Mimiko sighed before she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. Looking over her shoulder she saw Jiro, the fully-grown adult version, holding her and a soft smile on his face. _

_"Do you really think about me having children?" Jiro asked as he watched his younger self fall into a mud puddle and start to splash in it. _

_"Maybe a little, but only because of how cute you were," Mimiko grumbled before Jiro held her tightly against him. _

_"Were? Are you implying I'm no longer cute?" Jiro implored as he pouted and a light blush dusted his cheeks. Mimiko laughed softly at this before cupping his cheek. _

_"Perhaps," Mimiko purred before the world became white around her._

* * *

Mimiko awoke to seeing Jiro gently nudging her with a soft smile on his lips.

"Did you have a nice nap Mimiko?" Jiro asked as he helped her sit up. Mimiko smiled back before standing up and suddenly hugging Jiro. The Old Blood blushed before returning the hug. Mimiko stood on the tips of her toes before giving Jiro a feathery kiss on the lips. She immediately ducked out of Jiro's arms and tried to run away, but Jiro managed to wrap an arm around her waist and hold her tightly.

"If you wanted a kiss, you just have to ask for it," Jiro purred before turning Mimiko in his arms and capturing her lips with a searing kiss. Mimiko's eyes widened before slipping shut as she wrapped her arms around Jiro's neck and stood on the tips of her toes to get a better angle at his lips. Jiro rewarded her by licking the seal of her lips before surging in once they parted. Mimiko's mind blanked, overloaded by passion and the tricks Jiro was doing with his tongue against hers. Once they parted Jiro smiled before kissing her forehead.

"I love you so much Jiro," Mimiko mumbled before Jiro tightened his embrace and captured her lips in a very quick kiss.

"I love you too Mimiko. After so many years of being alone, I think I'm finally ready to be with someone," Jiro replied before gently pushing Mimiko back onto the couch and pecking her neck.

"B-but what about when its time to return your blood to Alice? What will I do then when you leave me all alone?" Mimiko asked, tears building in her eyes. Jiro paused in his assault on her neck to rest his head against her chest and hold her close to him.

"When the time comes we will decide, but for now I'm yours and you are mine. No other black blood can even think of holding you so intimately while I'm around," Jiro answered, smiling reassuringly up at his dear Compromiser. Mimiko kissed him again, happy that she has such a gorgeous man by her side. All thanks to that fight between her and Hibari.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ah Valentine's Day, a day when couples show their love for one another and single people feel slightly jealous. Enjoy your day and remember to review for more~Bff#3


End file.
